


St. Jaime and The Dragon (Or the Tale of the Obsidian Spear)

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: JB Week 2017 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Story within a Story, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: A mother tells her children the story of Ser/St. Jaime and the time he saved a princess from a dragon.~Inspired by St. George and the Dragon





	St. Jaime and The Dragon (Or the Tale of the Obsidian Spear)

**Author's Note:**

> Err, perhaps not a Saint ;)

_“Ser Jaime traveled for many months -- by land and by sea, looking to help all those that came to him --”_

_“--that’s why we know about him now right?”_

_“Yes, yes, but it is this particularly story in which Ser Jaime saves a princess --”_

_“I heard she was only a lady.”_

_“WELL, it depends on who you ask, of course, but I like to think of her as a lovely, beautiful princess.”_

_“What did he even save her from? Something stupid, I bet.”_

_“A terrible, ferocious dragon! The dragon demanded a beautiful, young girl for its --”_

_“Dragons don’t talk!”_

_“This one does. Now will you let me tell the story?”_

_“I’d rather have the truth than the story!”_

* * *

 

**~ The Truth ~**

Queen Daenerys looked down at the Kingslayer from her borrowed weirwood throne her violet eyes simultaneously kind and weary. “You tried to kill my dragon,” she said. “Why should I let you join us? After what you told us what your sister plans you’d have to think I was mad to allow you here.”

 _As mad as your father._ Jaime would have scowled but thought better of it, planting a smirk on his face instead. “I tried to kill _you,_ not your dragon.”

The Targaryen Queen blinked down at him and looked to Jon Snow. He only shrugged back at her. “He speaks with honesty, at least,” Ned Stark’s bastard said.

“I see,” she replied, looking back at Jaime, her expression and tone as dry as his brother’s could be. _Tyrion was rubbing off on her._ “Well, then I will ask you to prove your cause is with us -- _especially_ if you speak truly regarding your sister’s current plans.”

“I do.”

“Then I have an idea,” Daenerys said. “Go to the Wall. We have heard tales that it is gone now.”

“The Wall… gone?” Jaime couldn’t imagine it. He had never seen it but -- the Wall had always stood. Until now...

“I have already sent men with Lady Brienne to determine if this is true. Meet with them and report back.”

 _Brienne._ He had not seen her since the meeting in the Dragonpit. It would be a comfort to fight on the same side. The last time… he thought he would be forced to raise his sword against hers. Oathkeeper against Widow’s Wail.

But now they would fight together.

He did not think they’d be fighting a dragon, however. There was no ice dragon ever mentioned in Daenerys’ proposal.

Jaime wanted to laugh. He was at first accused of trying to kill a dragon and now he was actually making the attempt. “Stay behind me, Brienne,” he told her. She bristled, _of course she did,_ and said words Jaime couldn’t hear over the roar of blue flame and swords clashing.

“I am no pretty maiden who hasn’t a chance against these things - I can fight!” she finally said loud enough for him to hear. Or perhaps it was because she grabbed his furs and pulled his face close to hers. He, for a short moment, debated about kissing her -- if only to startle -- but decided now was not the best time to anger her. Not with a dragon at their backs and their men dying in quick numbers.

He would kiss her when they survived. “Come, I know that,” he said. “But I have an idea. Get on your horse and I’ll get on mine.”

“What will our horses be able to do?” Brienne asked and then he explained to her the plan, as simply as he could.

She nodded, her blue eyes bright. “And you think the spears made up of obsidian -- dragonglass -- will do the trick?”

“They must.” _Or else we will die and I won’t be able to kiss you._

Brienne looked determined and that gave Jaime some hope that they’d survive this even as the dragon flew higher in the sky. “Let us kill the beast.”

“Here, here.”

The dragon rushed at them from the sky, the Night King on its back, and roared blue fire. But Jaime and Brienne were quick and made good judgements, aggravating the beast and its King long enough for the beast to come down at the ground, making it harder for them to dodge its fiery breath.

“Now,” Jaime said to Brienne and she obeyed, coming at the beast from the side while Jaime came at from the front. At least one of them would succeed -- they had to -- in striking the beast’s heart with their obsidian spears. Brienne struck first, Jaime too busy dodging fire, and the dragon yelped but lived, wounded from the attempt.

“I struck him true, Jaime,” she said, riding back to him. “I cannot understand why he lives.”

Jaime growled, still clutching the spear with his left hand. Brienne looked surprised. “Jaime,” she said in a tone that gave him hope.

“If I die, my lady,” he said in a light of a tone as possible. “Make sure I die in your arms.”

He surprised her enough that it was easy for him to get ahead. The dragon’s blue eyes were nothing to his lady’s and so it was easy enough to blind the dragon with his spear. The dragon began to breathe fire and for a moment Jaime thought he was finally going to the Seven Hells.

It was only much later that he realized Brienne had saved _him._ “I pulled you out of there -- Jaime, we were hopelessly outnumbered and you were trying to blind a dragon?! What were you thinking?” she asked, her blue eyes flaring in worry.

“Only of you,” he said, smiling. She refused to smile back, the stubborn mule she was, and fiddled with his bandages. “I dreamt of you before, you know, when I saved you from the bear.”

Brienne’s pale face reddened. “And now I’ve had to save you.”

“You’ve done that before,” he reminded her, moving up from his spot. “But I must ask how you did it this time.”

“I used my sword while you distracted the dragon and its rider with your ridiculous antics. I crept underneath the dragon’s belly and stabbed it straight in the heart with Oathkeeper.” She pulled out the sword for Jaime to see. “He burst apart as if into dust and his rider fell right through him -- I could not kill the Night King, not when you were --”

“Burned?” Jaime’s face would never be as pretty. _Cersei would hate the look of me now_. Although the full force of dragonfire ended before it began, Jaime had been too close to the dragon’s mouth. “Now it will look as if the Hound and I are brothers.”

“Do not jape.”

He grabbed her hand. “Will my face deter you?”

“From what?” Brienne asked. Her fingers fiddled in his -- he could not tell if she wished to remove his hand from hers or to get closer.

“From my kiss?”

Her big blue eyes met his and he desperately wanted to pull her close. “Brienne?” he said, instead of doing what he wanted.

“I’m no beauty, Jaime,” she said, her grip tightening. “I don’t know what you want.”

“I only want you, Brienne,” he told her, realizing the truth of it in a way he had not yet before. “If you’ll have me.”

There were many questions in her eyes but he could not answer them all. Not with words, in any case, he thought, before finally doing what he had wished all along, kissing her with more ferocity than he had ever kissed his sister.

* * *

_“Did he marry the princess?”_

_“I believe he must have -- for she was beautiful and kind.”_

_“I wish there was more about the dragon.”_

_“Not the princess?!”_

_“Princesses are boring -- dragons are better.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haah hope you enjoyed this story! As I stated in my first JB work of this week, I'm trying to rec other JB stories in the end notes! So if you'd like this you'll probably like:  
>  **[The Bear and the Knight Fair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136255)** \- by complexphoenix:  
>  _After word spread that the Maid of Tarth had made off with the Kingslayer, a new spin on an old favorite was soon heard throughout the Seven Kingdoms._
> 
> **[Maid, Whore or Myth: Brienne of Tarth and Female Agency in Westeros on the Eve of the Second Targaryen Conquest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012535)** \- by Miss_M:  
>  _Five hundred years after Daenerys Targaryen retook the throne of her ancestors, the War of the Five Kings is remembered primarily as the prelude to her conquest of Westeros. What happens to living history and its main actors once they have been reduced to schoolbook trivia, obscured by the fog of ages, distilled by scrupulous scholarly analysis? Why, they live on in papers given at academic conferences, of course! Here, a maester in 813 AL discusses what the available knowledge on the so-called Maid of Tarth says about the Westerosi society of canon – and about her own distant-post-canon world._
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
